Double Date
by Digital92
Summary: What happens when Cloud gets a date with both, Aerith and Tifa? This.... (BTW, If you're wondering, Alexandra is just a character I thought up while I was writing.)


Double date  
  
"Hey Cid, did you see the mousse??" Cloud asks as he rushes to the bathroom. "I'm picking up Tifa in ten minutes, and I'm not ready yet..." "Uh, Cloud, wasn't your date with Aeris?" Samantha asks, going into the bathroom and handing him the mousse. "Well.... I kinda invited both of them..." Cloud says without noticing that everyone was looking at him. "Besides, I can't cancel with Aeris 'cause I don't want to hurt her feelings... But if I cancel with Tifa, she'll probably beat me up or something." "Hmm, well, we're all going out next weekend, why don't you bring Aeris then? Or Tifa." Samantha said with a slight accent of sarcasme in her voice. "Because It's too late to cancel with any of them now." He ansered as he left the house. "I have a feeling this isn't going to work out." Alex said, also leaving the house.  
  
When they all get to the restaurant, all of the Shin-ra/Avalanche members get a table, with they're date. Cloud is with Tifa, trying to get a table far from the entrance.  
  
Cloud: Let's go sit over there... We get a nice view of the, uh, ocean...  
  
Tifa: ....I don't know, why don't we sit next to the fire place?  
  
Cloud: Uh...We'll probably get too hot there, come on.  
  
Tifa: .... Okay....  
  
Cloud and Tifa sit beside each other at the table beside the window. After he makes sure that they can't see the front door, Cloud takes a menu and takes a look at it.  
  
Cloud: Hmm....What are you going to take?  
  
Tifa: I was thinking....Chocobo liver, you?  
  
Cloud: I'll, uh, have that too. Excuse me...  
  
Cloud gets up and heads back to the entrance and notices Aeris coming in. He quickly walks over to her.  
  
Cloud: Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up, my chocobo's at the vet. Anyway, I'm glad you came anyway.  
  
Aeris: Yeah, considering that it's raining cats and dogs out there.  
  
Cloud: Is it? Here, let's go sit next to the fire place.  
  
Aeris: Dont' you think we'll be a little too hot?  
  
Cloud: No, it's fine.  
  
Aeris: ...All right.  
  
Cloud and Aeris walk to the table the closest to the fire place. Sadly, he notices that he gets a nice view of Reno's back, who is, with Alexandra, laughing his head off because of Cloud's situation. He picks up the menu and looks at it a while.  
  
Cloud: So, what are you going to have?  
  
Aeris: Umm.... Cesar salade. You?  
  
Cloud: Same. Excuse me a moment...  
  
Cloud walks back over to Tifa's table and sits down. As he sits down, a waitress comes to the table.  
  
Waitress: Arr yoo rrede to orrderr?  
  
Cloud: Uh, yeah, we'll both be have the chocobo liver with uh, i'll be having water and this fine lady here will have .... Water also...  
  
Waitress: Verry well...  
  
Cloud: Well. That was a strange accent. Don't yoo sink?  
  
Tifa: (Giggle) Yeah.  
  
Cloud: I'm sorry, excuse me again....  
  
Cloud walks away and up to Aeris' table. As he sits down, the same Waitress comes up.  
  
Waitress: Huh? Oh, arr yoo rrede to orrderr?  
  
Cloud: Yes, we'll both be having a cesar salade and uh... Water. Servant: Alrrite.  
  
Cloud: You know, I think that's an unusual accent, don't you think?  
  
Aeris: mmhmm.  
  
Cloud: By the way, I have something for you...  
  
Aeris: Really?  
  
Cloud: Yeah....  
  
Cloud reaches into his pocket and pulls out two boxes. One with Pink wrapping and a white ribbon, the other with Red wrapping and a white ribbon. He forgot wich one was for Aeris and wich one for Tifa. Uh oh... Dang. I think the pink one is for Aeris... He tells himself as he looks at both of them carefully. He hears a slight laugh behind him. He turns around and drops the pink one, looking at Yuffie and her date laughing at him. Aeris quickly picks up the box that fell. Cloud turns around, hitting his knee on the table. He looks at Aeris opening the little box. She takes out a necklace with an angel on it, an A writen in it's stomach. Aeris quickly puts it on.  
  
Aeris: Oh, Cloud, you shouldn't have...  
  
Cloud: It's the best I could for a woman as beautiful as you. (Phew)  
  
Aeris: (Giggle) Oh Cloud, you're so sweet....  
  
Cloud: Heheh... Gee, it's taking alot of time for our food... I'll go check out what's up...  
  
Cloud walks away towards the kitchen, then over to Tifa's table. He sits down looking into Tifa's eyes.  
  
Cloud: Did i ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?  
  
Tifa: (Giggle) You're so sweet, Cloud...  
  
Cloud: I have something for you....  
  
Tifa: Really?  
  
Cloud: Yeah.....(He takes the red box out of his pocket)  
  
Tifa carefuly opens it and her eyes fill with joy as she looks at the engagement ring that was in the box. What the-? Cloud suddenly remembers that there were three boxes on the table when he took the two boxes, he must of taken the gift that Cid was going to give to Shera... Oh no! I'm not ready to get married! ....Or am I? Smiling at Cloud, Tifa leans over and softly kisses him.  
  
Cloud: Will you marry me? (Oh my god, Cloud what are you doing?? You weren't supposed to say that!! Well, at least you'll be married young...)  
  
Tifa: Yes, I will marry you, Cloud Strife.  
  
At that moment, the waitress with the strange accent walks up and puts two cesar salades on the table.  
  
Cloud: Uh, we didn't order this...  
  
Waitress: Yes yoo did.  
  
Tifa: No we didn't, we ordered Chocobo livers.  
  
Waitress: Oh... I'm sorrrry... I'll get you zath right away, sirr, ma'am...  
  
Cloud: I think i better make sure they get our order right this time, i'm going to follow her, i'll be back in a minute...  
  
Cloud leave the table and heads to Aeris' table he sits down and looks at her.  
  
Aeris: That sure took a long time, are you all right?  
  
Cloud: Yeah, i'm fine.  
  
Aeris: So, what about our order?  
  
Cloud: I dunno, they ignored me when i asked them, it took me a while with them, they still didn't anser me though.  
  
Aeris: Oh.... Hey, i think that that waitress is coming...  
  
Cloud: You're right...  
  
The waitress (Still the one with the weird accent) walks over with two Chocobo livers. As soon as she puts the two plates down, Aeris gets up, knocking down her chair, Alexandra, Yuffie, Reno and Yuffie's date all look at her, she seems mad.  
  
Aeris: I can't eat this! I'm vegetarian! Urk.....  
  
Cloud: I think you should get her her salade right away ma'm!  
  
Waitress: But zis is wath you orrderred... Sirr...  
  
Cloud: Get her a Cesar salade right NOW!  
  
Waitress: ...Yess.... ssirr....  
  
Cloud: I can't belive this restaurant! Ugh.  
  
Alexandra: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Stop that!  
  
Alexandra: Ahahahahaha! hahahaha! .....Hahaha.... ugh, that is so funny, Cloud, I gotta admit, I wouldn't able to do better at what you're doing, ahahahahaha!  
  
Cloud: No offense, but you laugh like a horse....  
  
Reno: Take that back, or I'll make you regret it.  
  
Cloud: Uh...Sorry, I don't have time for a fight anyway.  
  
Alexandra: Well, at least I don't laugh like a chicken like you.  
  
Cloud: Thanks alot.  
  
Alexandra: No problem.  
  
Cloud: Excuse me again, Aeris...  
  
Cloud gets up and walks over to Tifa's table, who got the right order. He smiles at her, looking into her eyes again.  
  
Cloud: I can't belive I'm going to marry a woman as beautiful as you, Tifa...  
  
Tifa: Oh Cloud..... I'm so happy..... Cloud: .....  
  
Tifa: ....By the way, we finaly got the order a couple of minutes ago, what happened to you?  
  
Cloud: My pager rang and i had to call back, err, the uh, .... I got us a room at the hotel next door for tonight.  
  
Tifa: Oh Cloud, that's great! This is all too good to be true!  
  
Cloud: Don't worry, it's true. Oh, man, i forgot to mention my name.....  
  
Tifa: Go call back, don't worry, your food is still really hot.  
  
Cloud: Okay...  
  
Cloud gets up and head to the entrance, where there's a couple of public phones. He calls the hotel and gets a room for two at the name of... Well, Cloud Strife, after the call, he walks up to Aeris' table and notices that she isn't there. She walks up behind her and says his name, he turns around and she slaps him.  
  
Aeris: You're cheating on me, with Tifa! I can't belive it! What does she have, that i don't? Eh? Ugh, goodbye! I'm leaving! ... Humph.....  
  
Cloud: .... Ouch ..... I was better off canceling earlier...  
  
Samantha: I told you, but you didn't listen.  
  
Cloud: How did she find out?  
  
Alexandra: (Chuckle) heheh...hmhmhm...Hahahahaha!  
  
Cloud: You...Didn't? Did you?  
  
Alexandra: Sorry, but she kept asking me. I never liked her anyway. You're better off with Tifa anyway. You deserve her.  
  
Cloud: You think so? Thanks... You and Reno don't make such a bad couple either....I guess.... Anyway, I have to get back to Tifa.  
  
Cloud walks over to Tifa's table, she's still there. Cloud sits down and looks at her again. He then looks at his plate, he's so hungry, he could eat a .... uh.... Well, something big. He starts eating, when they're both finished, they go to the desk where they pay. After paying, he walks up to the waitress with the accent.  
  
Cloud: Sorry for the trouble, i'll give you a bigger tip than i'd usualy give.  
  
Waitress: Oh, sank you verry much!  
  
Tifa:....What trouble?  
  
Cloud: Uh... It's a long story... Anyway, want to go to the hotel now?  
  
Tifa: Yeah....  
  
So Cloud and Tifa walk out the restaurant, and over to the hotel. To they're room...  
  
The end  
  
Want a sequel? No? Didn't think so... Maybe I'll try to write something similar for other characters..... Just to tourment you. (Please note though, I have nothing agaisnt Aeris, I just needed Cloud to end up with someone... Samantha and Alexandra are both characters I made up for the story.)  
  
Cloud: Well, hey, at least you're not the one in the story, eh...(Glares at ....me)  
  
Uh... The end! (I mean it) 


End file.
